Alone
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Six and Sarah are left alone, this is what happens. SixHart femslash set during Fall of Five although it isn't necessary for you to have read the book


**Fall of five, set before chapter 27, a few very minor spoilers that don't really give anything in the book away **

It was decided that the following day we would all go to the Everglades in Florida where Fives' chest was located. We had decided to go by plane but the evening before our planned departure Five confessed that he had a phobia of flying in planes, which is vaguely ironic considering he would be the safest person in the world in the event of an accident considering he can fly. We tried to persuade him that it would all be ok; I was the most experienced flier and told him that I had never encountered any problems whilst on a plane and sure I had been scared stiff the first couple of times thanks to the fear instilled by my Cepan Katarina, but that was before my legacies developed.

No matter what anyone said Five wouldn't be persuade he was on the verge of a break down and I swear he was beginning to hyperventilate by the time John stepped in and agreed that we would go by road, although this would take a hell of a lot longer. However Marina thoughtfully stepped in and said that a change of scenery for a while would do us all good.

I woke up in the morning feeling insanely ill, which is stupid, I never get ill enough to put me off my stride but I felt nauseous, lethargic and had a dull pounding in my head. John popped his head round the corner.

"All set for the big road trip?" I can tell he's not happy with taking a car (or two) instead of a plane but he feels the need to accommodate our newbie and make him feel welcomed. I groan in response while my brain tries to process an answer. John quickly strides over to me; a concerned look on his face, his hand immediately goes to my forehead. "You feel really hot." My brain tries to formulate a sarcastic answer to that but nothing happens.

"You need to rest; we'll postpone the trip until you're better."

"Don't be stupid John, this mission's important, I'll be fine here by myself. I just need to sleep it off. It's probably just a really bad cold. You need to go and get Fives' chest." It's then that I notice Sarah leaning in the doorframe. She looks more concerned about me than John does but the moment he looks at her a mask falls into place.

"John, Six is right. I'll stay here and look… keep her company." John seems torn for a second before nodding.

Suddenly everywhere is bustling with final preparations, weapons carefully selected, ammo loaded, all stored safely. Everyone has at least one bag when they meet outside the elevator. It pings open and they all get in shouting temporary farewells to Sarah and I. From my position on the couch I watch John pause and cast a doubtful look at me.

"You'll look after her?" I'm not sure which of us this comment is directed at but Sarah replies with an "I promise I'll take very good care of her." And this seems to satisfy John.

Sarah sighs as the doors close and walks over to the couch to slouch down beside me, pulling my head up into her lap just like she did in the prison at Dulce. She strokes my hair and I find myself drifting off into sleep, comforted by Sarah.

I wake up feeling better, loads better. I'm also in my bed and I marvel at Sarah's strength, it's not easy carrying a deadweight and I don't feel battered or bruised as though I've been dropped. A glance at the clock tells me that I have been a sleep a little under 12 hours. I can't remember the last time I've needed to sleep for so long.

A yawn escapes me as I stretch, still lying down and not quite ready to leave the comfort of my bed. Sarah pokes her head around the door with an air suggesting that she's already done this a dozen times and doesn't expect me to be awake. She smiles at me gently and I smile back. Her face lights up at my response and I feel a small glow inside.

"How are you?"

"Much better. Everything alright with you?" Sarah enters my room and stands at the foot of my bed looking down at me; she smiles playfully and crawls onto the bed next to me.

"Yeah, it's great, now that you're awake."

"Surely you weren't worried about me?" I joke.

"As if." Sarah scoffs. Without looking at me she places the back of her hand on my forehead. "You've cooled down." She comments.

"Was I hot before?" I ask. I hadn't been aware enough of my surroundings or my own body to tell before.

"You're always hot." It's a joke but Sarah blushes and looks away, almost as if she were embarrassed. I'm not good with emotions but I take her hand and try anyway.

"What's up?"

"You really want to know?" I nod. "I…it doesn't matter. Does it bother you?"

"You not telling me what's going on? Yeah I guess it does."

"No, Six. Being alone. I mean John's got me and Marina and Eight obviously like each other and I know Ella's planning on growing up to marry Nine, she's got it all planned for you guys and before Five came along she was hopping he'd be a guy for you. But he's just a bit of a jerk, not saying that Nine isn't but I don't think Five will ever grow on me."

"I've got Sam."

"I know, but does he have you?" Sarah squeezes my hand and I realise we are still linked; I don't make to reclaim my hand though.

"Sometimes it's easier not to have feelings, they cause hurt, to you, the one's you love, everyone."

"Six you can't just bottle your emotions away. Besides I don't care that you and John kissed."

"He told you?" I look at her sharply in surprise, Sarah sighs deeply.

"No, Sam did. But I knew some stuff was going on between you."

"And you don't mind?" I return the hand squeeze.

"Yes, I do mind. I mind that John didn't have the guts to tell me himself, I mind that he has feelings for others but at the same time I guess I always expected it. You were the only other Garde member he met, it was exciting and confusing because he knew it was all your duty to restore Lorien. He's like two different people, John Smith the sweet guy who stuck up for nerds, the guy I fell in love with, the guy I went on the trip to the zoo with. And then there's Four, who's always worrying about everyone, what to do next, wakes up early to sit on the roof, the guy that I know he feels he has to be. I accept that when he's John he's mine, but when he's Four he's not. It breaks my heart that he's more Four than John now but I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's not your fault."

"Don't blame John either." There are tears threatening to leak out of Sarah's eyes now so I wiggle closer and she leans into me. I like the feeling.

"I don't think I care anymore. A part of me will always love John but recently I've been faking it. I know he needs me but I just don't feel the romantic connection most of the time anymore."

"Romantic connection?" I query.

"Er-hem well he's still an attractive guy and…" Sarah shifts awkwardly against me, hiding her face, though I can still tell that she is blushing.

"You're horny." I try to take all the emotion out of my voice and state it like a fact. I hope I succeeded. Sarah nods against me but still hides. "It's ok."

"It's stupid. There's always been the chance of someone walking in for ages." Well I guess with prison and then living in a penthouse with nine others you don't have that security of your privacy.

"Well no ones gonna walk in now." Sarah looked up at me; she looks a bit shocked so I feel the need to reassure her. "It's fine. I don't mind and I won't tell anyone."

"Really?" She sounds hopeful, happy. I'm only part way through my nod when I feel Sarah attach her lips to mine. I automatically respond and allow her to deepen the kiss which is full of want and passion. Her free hand, the one that's not clasped to my hand, makes its way to the hem of my shirt and begins to tug upwards. So maybe this wasn't what I had in mind, I had intended her to go off to her own room for some alone time but I was not going to complain. I had this amazing beautiful girl, who I had already noted was insanely hot when holding a weapon, undressing me and dominating my mouth.

Our lips broke apart so that Sarah could pull my top off; I took the opportunity to remove hers as well. "I've thought about this for ages. I mean you Loric are faster and stronger than humans…"

"You've imagined this? With me?"

"John as well, but yeah, mostly you." Sarah admits and starts kissing down my neck. She licks the hollow of my throat as I unclasp her bra one-handed, as though I've had practice. My free hand moves up to cup one of her breasts once she has been released from the item of clothing. Sarah hums appreciatively against my neck and I can feel the vibrations shoot to my core.

She unbuttons my jeans and pulls down, leaving me bare from the waste down. "I'm sorry I'm in a bit of a rush I'm just a bit…" She patters out but she can see that I understand. My own fingers find the zipper on her skirt. I leave her naked, kneeling above me. Our eyes connect for an instant before she lowers herself onto me.

Our centres meet and she grinds herself against me. We both groan in unison and a bolt of pleasure pierces through me. I'm turned on to such a degree that all that matters is Sarah and I grinding into one another in increasingly desperate movements.

We both peak together and Sarah falls heavily on top of me before recovering enough to roll of and lie curled up to me. She reaches around and unhooks my bra so we are now both as naked as each other and we fall asleep.

"Morning." Sarah says sleepily, but cheerfully, from her position pillowed on my breast. I bend my head forward to kiss her.

"Morning." I reply looking at the clock to confirm that it was indeed morning, though only just. "What are you gonna do about John?" I ask because I know I have to, not because I want to.

"We can't tell him. I know I'm the only reason he's keeping it together, but please Six, don't think this means nothing. I really like you." She leans in and kisses me sweetly to emphasis her words.

"Well I guess we've got until the others come back." I reply lazily dropping my hand from her waist to her ass and gently squeezing.

"Longer." Sarah looks mischievously up at me. "I never fully appreciated your legacies before but I'm feeling invisible sex and invisible make-out sessions should be quite entertaining."

"If I'm going to be used as a cloaking devise to your horniness then the least you can do is sound a bit more excited by it."

"Fine." Sarah pretends to huff, she has the most adorable little pout. "Invisible make-out sessions will be awesome and invisible sex will be mind blowing."

"That's better." I patronise but ruin it by kissing her deeply.

Sarah jumps out of bed yelling "Lecture hall. Training time." I take a moment to realise that what she really wants is to fight me before transitioning into fucking me.

"Sarah it's the middle of the night." I complain but know that I don't really care about the time at all.

"So…?" She smirks at me over her shoulder and I lunge after her. Maybe this was going to be a hidden relationship and maybe it wouldn't last and it would definitely hurt John but at the moment all I care about is the girl running through the corridors with no clothes, waiting for me to follow, and I have to admit that makes everything else worth it.


End file.
